


Kisses

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It's Valentine's Day
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 9





	Kisses

There was a tea cup full of Hershey's kisses sitting on the kitchen table by Patrick's chair.

He looked at the little red and silver foil wrapped candies for a long moment, a little confused. It took him a moment to remember what the date was and why they were there. _Valentine's day,_ he thought, a soft smile crossing his face. _Of course he remembered._

A pair of arms slid around his waist as a kiss was planted on his cheek. "Happy valentine's day," Pete murmured in his ear.

"And to you, too," Patrick said before they shared a kiss. He nodded toward the candy on the table. "Thank you for my treats."

"They're dark chocolate. Not as sweet as you, but pretty close." Unwrapping one, he popped it into his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the slightly bitter taste. "I do't know how you can eat those."

"I like them," Patrick said as he ate one as well. He relaxed in his lover's embrace. "Should I ask what you have planned for me today?'

"well...I was planning on keeping you in bed all day, but you're already up and dressed, so that blows that idea straight to hell," Pete commented as he kissed Patrick's hair. "So I'll just have o think of something else." He pulled Patrick into yet anoter kiss, this time aiming for his lips. 

Patrick sighed, losing himself in the feel of strong arms holding him close. He could never get enough of this, being so close to Pete's heart, Pete's soul. 

He let Pete lead him into the living room and sit him down on the couch, leaning against him as they traded kisses back and forth. "Pete," he moaned as Pete moved lower, nuzzling his neck. "Please."

"I've got you, love," Pete said as he laid Patrick back against the sofa cushions. "Can't wait to make love to you...kiss you all over."

"I can't wait," Patrick said as Pete hovered on top of him, I want to drown myself in you."

"You will," Pete said as he pressed himself against Patrick, their covered cocks rubbing against each other. He kissed the singer again, swallowing his groan with one of his own. "Love you, baby," he said as he moved his hips, grinding them together. "Love you so much."

"Love you...God...Pete!" Patrick cried, his fingers digging into Pete's t-shirt as he came. Pete came himself a moment later, burying his face in Patrick's shoulder as he closed his eyes. 

Patrick sighed. "You have my whole heart," he said, holding him close as he kissed his forehad. 

Pete relaxed. "And you have mine," he said. "I love you."


End file.
